degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 14
I slowly opened my eyes as i felt a yawn coming. I smiled to myself remembering the night before. Everything was perfect now. I turned to my right and saw he hadn't left yet. "Adam." I whispered trying not to scare him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Morning sunshine." I said happily along with a chuckle. Adam laughed quietly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He carefully stretched his arms out before placing them behind his head. I snuggled up beside Adam, placing my head on his chest. His heart beat went at a normal pace as i listened. "Want me to make you breakfast?" I looked up at him to see a satisfied nod. I sat up to see that i was only covered by a tank top and short shorts. "Can i borrow a shirt?" I asked before walking to the dresser. Adam kept quiet and repiled with a nod. I slipped on a white tee from the dresser and untied my hair. I let it fall on my shoulders and down my back. The tee was bigger than my size so it reached to my mid-thighs. "Why arent you speaking?" I questioned, a bit uneasy. A smiled instantly covered Adam's face. "Im just so thankful, to meet someone like you." He told me. I smiled before slowly creaping down the stairs. I stepped into the kitchen barefoot before noticing Mrs.Torres standing at the kitchen table. Crap! She was home! A loud gasp slipped out my mouth. Mrs.Torres quickly spun around before dropping her plates on the floor. The sharp edges of the glass sailed across the floor, i covered my mouth to stop yet another gasp. She just stood there, speechless. Well, what was she supposed to do when she saw her Son's girlfriend half naked in the kicthen at Nine in the morning? "Anna! You startled me. Where's Adam?" Of course she would question about Adam. "He's upstairs." I looked down at my nails, avoiding any eye contact. "And you slept over?" She nervously accused. "Yes but in the guestroom. Nothing happened i swear Mrs.Torres." Now That was a total lie. A voice was screaming in my head. I had sex with your son! ''A chuckle managed to slip out. "Whats so funny?" She got a bit suspicious with me. "Nothing." WOW Anna...Could have thought or a worse lie? I quickly turned away and ran back into Adam's room. "Whats wrong?" Adam sat up from the bed. "Your Moms home!" I whispered. His eyes got wider by the second. "Okay.Lets just play it cool. Dont say ANYTHING about last night." Adam and i quickly got dressed before going back to the kitchen for breakfast. Connie was almost done with cleaning the shards of glass off the kitchen floor. "Oh..Good Morning Adam." Mrs.Torres stood up straight and gave her son a firm nod. Footsteps where heard behind us, followed by a yawn. Adam's brother Drew brushed past us before sitting at the table. "What's ...for breakfast... Mom?" Drew managed to studder. 'Adam''' Anna and i sat at the table eating breakfast acting as of nothing had happened the night before. I couldnt let my mom know. She would kill me. She would probably Disown me after. Drew began to speak with his mouth full. All we heard was mumbling until he swallowed and clearly continued. "You guys were loud last night. All i could hear was the bed creaking for hours." Drew took another bite of his pancakes. "DREW SHUT UP!" I yelled before slapping his arm with force. I looked over at Anna, who had her face planted in her hands. She was embarassed. "I Knew it! I knew you where sleeping with her!" Of course mother stood up and screamed in my face. "And You!" She turned to Anna. "Trading favors like a common whore!" If i was Anna i would have slapped Connie. Anna's mouth dropped, speechless. Her face had no emotion. She picked up her bag and stormed out the door. "Mom! Whats Wrong with you!?!" I stood up, knocking my plate onto the floor. Tears instantly hit her eyes. I shattered my mom's plate. Her favorite one. I was usually feel bad but i was too angry to think about her kicthen utensils. "Stay out of my life!" I screeched. I quickly turned to follow Anna out the door. Category:Blog posts